List of characters in Chronicles of Illusion
Here is a list of the various characters featured in Chronicles of Illusion. Please keep in mind that this isn't the whole character list, as more characters are yet to be confirmed. Original Characters Sweets..png|"Sweets" The Illusion Mistress,.png|The Illusion Mistress Sonicia.png|Sonicia the Hedgehog ''Mickey Mouse Mickey Mouse.png|Mickey Mouse Minniemouse..png|Minnie Mouse Donald Duck.png|Donald Duck Goofy.png|Goofy Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Oswald.png|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Ducktales Bankjob Beagle.png|Bankjob Beagle Felix the Cat Felix the cat.png|Felix the Cat ''Looney Tunes BugsBunny.png|Bugs Bunny ''Betty Boop'' BettyBoop.png|Betty Boop ''Popeye the Sailor'' PopeyetheSailor.png|Popeye the Sailor ''Tom and Jerry Tom.png|Tom Jerry.png|Jerry ''Woody Woodpecker WoodyWoodpecker.png|Woody Woodpecker ''Mighty Mouse MightyMouse.png|Mighty Mouse ''Casper the Friendly Ghost Casper..png|Casper the Friendly Ghost ''Yogi Bear YogiBear.png|Yogi Bear The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends Rocky.png|Rocky Bullwinklethemoose.png|Bullwinkle ''The Flintstones Fred Flintstone.png|Fred Flintstone ''Scooby-Doo'' ScoobyDoo.png|Scooby-Doo ''The Simpsons'' Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson ''The Ren & Stimpy Show Ren.png|Ren Stimpy.png|Stimpy ''Beavis and Butt-head *Beavis *Butt-head ''Barney & Friends'' Barney.png|Barney the Dinosaur ''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Ickis.png|Ickis Krumm.png|Krumm Oblina.png|Oblina Freakazoid! Freakazoid.png|Freakazoid ''Dexter's Laboratory Dexter..png|Dexter ''Johnny Bravo'' JohnnyBravo.png|Johnny Bravo ''CatDog Cat catdog.png|Cat Dog catdog.png|Dog The Powerpuff Girls Blossom.png|Blossom Bubbles.png|Bubbles Buttercup.png|Buttercup ''Family Guy PeterGriffin.png|Peter Griffin ''Futurama'' Bender..png|Bender ''Invader Zim *Zim *Gir Samurai Jack Samurai Jack.png|Samurai Jack Aku.png|Aku ''The Winx Club Bloom..png|Bloom Stella..png|Stella ''Danny Phantom'' DannyPhantom.png|Danny Phantom ''Phineas and Ferb *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Perry the Platypus Adventure Time *Finn *Jake the Dog *Princess Bubblegum *The Ice King ''Regular Show *Mordecai *Rigby ''T.U.F.F. Puppy Dudleypuppy.png|Dudley Puppy KittyKatswell.png|Kitty Katswell The Chief.png|The Chief Astro Boy Astro Boy.png|Astro Boy ''Dragon Ball *Goku *Vegeta ''Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Mars *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Venus *Luna *Artemis *Kunzite Ojamajo Doremi Doremi witch.png|Doremi Harukaze Onpu Witch.png|Onpu Segawa ''Godzilla Zilla.png|Zilla ''Winnie the Pooh Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh ''The Jungle Book *Shere Khan ''Star Wars'' *Darth Vader ''Terminator T800..png|T-800 T1000..png|T-1000 ''RoboCop *RoboCop ''The Little Mermaid'' Ariel..png|Ariel ''Jurassic Park *Velociraptor *Dilophosaurus ''The Lion King *Simba ''Dinosaur *Aladar *Carnotaur ''Kung Fu Panda Po..png|Po ''The Cat in the Hat'' The cat in the hat..png|The Cat in the Hat ''Max and Ruby Max..png|Max Ruby..png|Ruby ''Peanuts Snoopy..png|Snoopy ''Garfield Garfield..png|Garfield ''Spider-Man Spider-Man.png|Spider-Man ''X-Man'' *Wolverine ''The Incredible Hulk'' Hulk.png|The Incredible Hulk ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Rocketraccoon3.png|Rocket Raccoon ''Batman'' Batman..png|Batman ''Superman'' Superman.png|Superman ''Wonder Woman'' WonderWoman.png|Wonder Woman M&M's *Red *Yellow StarKist Charlie the tuna.png|Charlie the Tuna Cheetos *Chester Cheetah Energizer Batteries The Energizer Bunny.png|The Energizer Bunny Domino's Pizza TheNoid.png|The Noid ''Super Mario Mario,.png|Mario Luigi.png|Luigi Peach,.png|Princess Peach Bowser,.png|Bowser Bowser Jr..png|Bowser Jr. Goomba,,.png|Goomba Koopatroopa,.png|Koopa Troopa ''Donkey Kong Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong ''Kirby Kirby.png|Kirby ''Pokémon *Mewtwo *Lucario *Charizard ''Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Dr. Eggman *Shadow the Hedgehog *Espio the Chameleon *Blaze the Cat *Moto Bug *Buzz Bomber Pac-Man PacMan.png|Pac-Man Pacman ghost.png|Ghosts Mega Man *Mega Man *Proto Man *Dr. Wily *Met *Cut Man *Guts Man *Shadow Man ''Street Fighter *Ryu *Zangief ''Mortal Kombat Scorpion..png|Scorpion Wii Fit Wiifittrainer female.png|Wii Fit Trainer Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Leo..png|Leonardo Michelangelo..png|Michelangelo ''My Little Pony Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle ''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' *He-Man ''Digimon'' *Greymon ''Molly Ketty and Friends'' MollyKettytheCat.png|Molly Ketty the Cat Valery..png|Valery the Cat Kerstin,.png|Kerstin the Cat MadisontheSnowLeopard.png|Madison the Snow Leopard LilliantheRabbit.png|Lillian the Rabbit Bubbly.png|Bubbly the Cat MindytheCat..png|Mindy the Cat